


Pigeon Parade!

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [10]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pigeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: pigeons can be trained for all sorts of ridiculous things
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pigeon Parade!

**Author's Note:**

> im so happy there's a pigeon tag

Koumei sat in the garden and fed his pigeons some seed, comfortable with the day. It was overcast and cool despite it being summer. A line of lion dancers were walking together, practicing their steps to make sure they wouldn't come undone in the midsummer festival. He watched them go, then looked down to see three of his pigeons walking in a line, too.

Well, training was always a fun pastime. 

He took out some special treats that he saved for when the pigeons did good things and handed one to each of the lined up pigeons. They caught on quick and kept moving in a line. The other pigeons started looking over and joined the line. Everyone got more treats, and soon enough, he had ten pigeons going in a line. They kept circling around and around, catching the attention of the lion dancers, who watched them go.

Koumei waved them over to watch.

"We might be out of a job," one of them said, approaching the pigeons.

"As much as I would love to see a parade filled with pigeons, parades are for more people than just myself." Koumei chuckled and tossed another handful of seeds out, breaking the line up. Taimei fluttered onto his knee and pecked at the bag.

"Now, now, those are only for training. You know that." Taimei bit him. "Taimei! No more for you."

The bag got tucked away. Koumei petted Taimei gently as the lion dancers got back to practice. 

"One day, we'll have a little parade of our own," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know pigeons were once trained to command missiles before the invention of accurate GPS? when it came time to strap the trained pidges in, the project was scrapped. why? bc it was unethical to kill the pigeons.
> 
> it was unethical to kill the pigeons in a war, but perfectly fine to kill the people. yeah


End file.
